mortalkombatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лин Куэй
Лин Куэй ( ; кит. 森林的恶魔; пиньинь Lín Guǐ; дословно: «Лесные демоны») — вымышленная организация во вселенной Mortal Kombat. Китайский клан включает в себя наёмных убийц, таких как братья Саб-Зиро, Сайракс, Сектор и Смоук. Описание Лин Куэй основывается на одноимённом древнем китайском клане, во многом также как и название бесчестного японского Общества Чёрный дракон (Kokuryūkai) было использовано для названия криминальной организации Чёрного Дракона. Они стали одними из наиболее значимых и известных организаций во вселенной Mortal Kombat и сыграли главную роль на протяжении истории серии. Хотя Лин Куэй постепенно становится из отрицательной силы положительной, он всегда оставался очень замкнутым. Для игроков его история переплеталась с приключениями обоих братьев Саб-Зиро. Согласно одному из эпизодов Смертельной битвы: Завоевание дружба запрещена в Лин Куэй, так как считается недостатком воина, и таким образом, привязанность возможна только всей группе. Также желание покинуть клан равноценно предательству, а наказание этому— смерть. Поражение Ширай Рю Неизвестно, когда клан Лин Куэй был основан, но их первое хронологическое появление в играх серии Mortal Kombat началось с Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, в котором старший Саб-Зиро, Би-Хан, был главным героем. В игре, носящей его имя, колдун Куан Чи нанял воина Лин Куэй для нахождения древнего амулета, и Саб-Зиро послали найти карту, ведущую к его местонахождению. Но он не знал, что Куан Чи также нанял японского ниндзя, Ханзо Хасаши, ради выполнения этого же задания, в случае провала Саб-Зиро. Хасаши и Саб-Зиро столкнулись друг с другом в комнате с картой, в которой Саб-Зиро хладнокровно убил его. После того как Саб-Зиро принёс карту, Куан Чи выполнил обещание, данное Грандмастеру Лин Куэй; конкурирующий клан— Ширай Рю был уничтожен. Ширай Рю был кланом, основанным сбежавшим членом Лин Куэй в Японию годами ранее. Амулет Шиннока Лин Куэй показал свою продажную сущность, когда нечаянно подверг Земной Мир опасности ради личной выгоды. После возвращения карты Саб-Зиро был нанят снова для ещё одной миссии. На этот раз он должен был последовать указаниям карты в тайный Храм Элементов, в котором хранился амулет (предположительно принадлежавший Куан Чи). Одержав победу над четырьмя богами-хранителями (элементалями), он нашёл амулет. Куан Чи забрал амулет, открыв тайну, что на самом деле это амулет Шиннока, способный освободить падшего Старшего бога из Преисподней и позволить ему захватить все миры. Рейден, поместивший амулет в храм главным образом для защиты его от пристрастий Куан Чи, появился и велел Саб-Зиро исправить его ошибку. Саб-Зиро неохотно согласился, и был перемещён в Преисподнюю. Там он выследил и поймал Куан Чи с помощью демона Сарины и смог выкрасть амулет у Шиннока прежде, чем тот смог использовать его. Затем он сбежал на Землю через портал, открытый Рейденом. Позже оказалось, что Куан Чи не давал амулет Шинноку; вместо этого создал подделку, а оригинал оставил себе. Это стало решающим для событий Mortal Kombat 4 и его продолжений. Последняя миссия Саб-Зиро старшего Сразу же после возвращения Саб-Зиро был приглашён Шанг Цунгом для того, чтобы принять участие в его турнире Mortal Kombat. События эти происходят во время первой игры. Хотя воин Лин Куэй согласился, кто-то неизвестный заплатил ему убить Шанг Цунга, на что он также дал согласие. Очевидно, Саб-Зиро не повезло, по причине победы Лю Кенга на турнире за Земное Царство и выживанию Шанг Цунга. После турнира он был превращён в пепел Скорпионом, призраком Ханзо Хасаши. Душа Саб-Зиро попала в Преисподнюю, где он был лишён человечности и стал Нуб Сайботом. Это было открыто только спустя несколько лет в Mortal Kombat: Deception. Младший Саб-Зиро и Смоук Несмотря на поражение Шанг Цунг пережил первый турнир и организовал второй во Внешнем Мире в качестве западни для земных воинов. Снова Саб-Зиро послали убить его, но на этот раз это был младший брат убитого Саб-Зиро, Куай Лиэнг, посланный в качестве замены и взявшего в честь брата такое же кодовое имя. Предположительно, это также объясняет присутствие Смоука на турнире. Он был другом и близким союзником младшего Саб-Зиро. Шанг Цунг снова выжил, и Саб-Зиро вернулся домой с пустыми руками. В Mortal Kombat 3 и её дополнениях Лин Куэй играет более важную роль. Во время событий, ведущих к вторжению Шао Кана на Землю, в Лин Куэй начали программу по превращению членов клана в киборгов. Первым добровольцем стал Сектор, также называющий себя LK-9T9. Он знаменит тем, что является единственным из киборгов, согласно описанию, по-настоящему бездушной машиной во всей серии. Вторым стал Сайракс, также известный как LK-4D4. Младший Саб-Зиро и Смоук были следующими на очереди. Вероятно, считая такую судьбу хуже смерти, оба покинули свой клан— действие, равноценное измене. Сектора и Сайракса послали схватить их и вернуть в штаб-квартиру. В то время как Саб-Зиро удалось сбежать, Смоук был схвачен и трансформирован в третьего (и последнего) кибернетического воина: LK-7T2. Беглецы Вскоре после этого Шао Кан начал вторжение на Землю. Саб-Зиро и Смоук предварительно были выбраны Рейденом в качестве избранных воинов, и их души были защищены. У Сектора не было души, и он остался верен своей первоначальной миссии убить Саб-Зиро, но потерпел поражение. Сайракс, в концовке игры, увяз в пустыне. Смоук позже оказался захваченным войсками Шао Кана по причине, раскрытой в Mortal Kombat: Deception. Нуб Сайбот также появляется на стороне Шао Кана, по-крайней мере изначально. В Mortal Kombat Trilogy упомянуто, что он на самом деле служит Шинноку в Преисподней. Остальные воины Лин Куэй, как подразумевается, лишились своих душ из-за Шао Кана, но позже возродились вместе с душами остального мира, когда Шао Кан был побеждён. Вероятнее всего, благодаря успешному побегу Саб-Зиро из клана и последующими событиями Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Лин Куэй лишился многих своих членов перед Mortal Kombat 4, и изначально даже описан «расформированным». Возможно, это объясняет их попытки убить Саб-Зиро, потому что они обвиняли его в своих бедах. Сайракс, душа которого начала проявлять себя, был вытащен из пустыни Агентством по исследованию Внешнего Мира, решил помочь Соне Блейд и Джаксу Бриггзу, которые помогли ему вернуть память и прежнего себя. Саб-Зиро противостоял Скорпиону. Концовка Скорпиона, подтверждённая сюжетом Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, показывает что, после своей победы над Саб-Зиро, Куан Чи раскрывает тайну, что он, на самом деле, единственный ответственный за смерть семьи Скорпиона и клана, в то же время, являясь косвенно в ответе за смерть самого Скорпиона. За это Скорпион забирает Куан Чи с собой в Преисподнюю.Концовка Скорпиона в MK4 Преобразование клана Сюжет между МК4 и МКDA раскрыл некоторые существенные изменения в Лин Куэй и её истории. Во время событий Mortal Kombat Gold программа Сектора повредилась, и он напал и убил Грандмастера Лин Куэй. Сектор пытался сам стать Грандмастером, завладев не упоминавшимся до этого Медальоном Дракона, обладание которым определяет лидерство над Лин Куэй, также увеличивая силы владельца. Однако, Сектор был остановлен вернувшимся Саб-Зиро, который сразился с ним за лидерство над кланом и победил. Сектор сбежал в Японию, а Саб-Зиро взял себе титул Грандмастера. Саб-Зиро осуществил некоторые изменения в клане. Он перенёс штаб из его первоначального тайного расположения в Китае в древний храм, который он обнаружил, когда прятался в ледяной области Арктики. Также он изменил цель Лин Куэй, сделав его, впервые, силой добра. Он начал набирать новых воинов для пополнения истощённых рядов Лин Куэй. Одной из таких усилий был турнир, победитель которого был бы представлен клану. Победителем оказалась Фрост, импульсивная молодая девушка с силой, удивительно схожей с собственными способностями Саб-Зиро— контролировать лёд. Фрост стала личной ученицей Саб-Зиро, ещё одно исключительное событие. Он смог преподать ей новые способы использования её сил, но не смог подавить её высокомерие и честолюбие. В это время Соня Блейд попыталась связаться с Лин Куэй возможно стараясь наладить отношения между Агентством по Исследованию Внешнего Мира и Лин Куэй. Однако, она была остановлена чрезмерно усердной Фрост. Путешествие во Внешний Мир Саб-Зиро осознал, что являлся не популярным среди большинства воинов Лин Куэй. Поэтому, он пытался зарекомендовать себя, отправившись помогать Рейдену сражаться со Смертельным Альянсом. Земные воины, в конце концов, потерпели поражение от Альянса. Находясь всё ещё во Внешнем Мире, Фрост обратилась против Саб-Зиро и попыталась украсть у него Медальон Дракона. Хотя изначально ей удалось это, она была поглощена своей собственной замораживающей способностью. Неприятности Саб-Зиро с Фрост оградили его от худшей судьбы, так как остальные четыре земных воина и Китана пали от рук Смертельного Альянса. После очевидной смерти Фрост Саб-Зиро искал место похоронить её и нашёл руины вымершей цивилизации: Криомантов. Это были люди, которые могли управлять силами льда и холода. Саб-Зиро пришёл к выводу, что он и Фрост были потомками этой расы. Он также обнаружил древние доспехи в могиле и надел их. Саб-Зиро решил, что лучше вернуться на Землю после того как Смертельный Альянс был побеждён ещё более злобным существом— Онагой. По дороге к порталу Саб-Зиро встретил Кенши, который был тяжело ранен. Оба решили путешествовать вместе. На своём пути Саб-Зиро убил многих таркатанских воинов, привлекая внимание Онаги и его рьяного посланника Хотару. Снова Грандмастер обнаружил, что его выслеживают и обрекают на смерть. В Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition было сказано, что Саб-Зиро также неожиданно встретил Сарину во Внешнем Мире. Он предложил ей укрытие в Лин Куэй за помощь его старшему брату в Преисподней много лет назад. Как описано в Mortal Kombat: Unchained, по возвращению в храм на Земле Саб-Зиро обнаружил, что Фрост пробудилась и вернулась убить его. Однако, в исступлении, она видела Саб-Зиро в каждом, и уже убила многих членов Лин Куэй. Саб-Зиро заморозил её и поместил её тело на алтарь, закрывая доступ в комнату стеной льда, до тех пор, пока однажды она сможет прийти в себя. Нападение на храм Храм Лин Куэй, по совпадению, содержал дар, оставленный для Тейвена его матерью Делией. Во время событий Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Тейвен отправился в храм для того, чтобы заполучить этот артефакт для своего путешествия, но сразу же был атакован воинами Лин Куэй, принявших его за врага. Во время изучения внутри Тейвен обнаружил могилу, где была похоронена Фрост. Он разрушил лёд, сковывающий Фрост, и она неожиданно ожила. В состоянии бреда Фрост напала на Тейвена, считая его Саб-Зиро, но скоро осознала свою ошибку и ушла. В конце концов Тейвен встретил самого Саб-Зиро, который обвинил его во вторжении, и также напал на него. После короткой драки Саб-Зиро узнал знак на лице Тейвена, который был похож на вырезанный на запечатанной двери, которая была в храме. Тейвен объяснил, что она содержит что-то, оставленное для него. Открыв дверь, используя свою руку как «ключ», он забрал и надел броню, которая была внутри. Тейвен затем спросил Саб-Зиро о символе дракона, который носят люди, выслеживающие его. Саб-Зиро заявил, что возможно он знает этих людей, но прежде чем он смог сказать Тейвену, храм подвергся нападению таинственных тёмных воинов. Саб-Зиро потребовал, чтобы Тейвен выбрал сторону битвы, и Тейвен с неохотой решил помочь воину Лин Куэй. После сражения с большинством новых незваных гостей Тейвен узнаёт, что они были созданы Смоуком, который был теперь под контролем Нуб Сайбота. Тейвен побеждает Смоука, отступающего сообщить о нём своему мастеру. В конце концов Тейвен встречается с Нуб Сайботом, держащего Саб-Зиро, потерявшего сознание. Впав в ярость из-за вмешательства Тейвена, Нуб Сайбот бросает ему вызов, но оказывается побеждённым. Саб-Зиро приходит в себя и благодарит Тейвена за спасение его жизни. В ответ он раскрывает Тейвену, что люди с символом дракона— это члены клана Красный Дракон и также сообщает ему, где их можно найти. После того, как Тейвен уходит, Саб-Зиро решает воспользоваться случаем и пытается вернуть своего брата на светлую сторону. Ему не удаётся вернуть брата, но он достигает успеха в спасении старого друга Смоука. Назад в прошлое В новой временной линии, созданной Рейденом, воины Лин Куэй наняты Шанг Цунгом для того, чтобы помочь ему победить земных воинов на десятом турнире, который решит судьбу Земного Мира. Лин Куэй посылает группу воинов, в числе которых старший Саб-Зиро, Сектор и Сайракс (которые оба всё ещё люди в этот момент). В это время, открывается, что Грандмастер Лин Куэй уже разработал Кибер Инициативу— порядок превращения воинов Лин Куэй в киборгов. Некоторые из них, такие как Сектор, поддерживают Инициативу, веря, что она сотрёт все слабости из Лин Куэй. Остальные как Сайракс сопротивляются этому, веря, что план Грандмастера лишит их душ. Турнир оказывается гибельным для Лин Куэй. Саб-Зиро сражается с Соней Блейд, но оказывается побеждённым. Лин Куэй затем получает ещё один удар, когда Скорпион побеждает обоих Сайракса и Сектора, а затем убивает старшего Саб-Зиро в отместку за убийство семьи Скорпиона. Позже Сайракс побеждает Джонни Кейджа в Смертельной битве, но отказывается убить его— к большому недовольству Шанг Цунга и Сектора. Сектор противостоит Сайраксу и обвиняет его в неподчинении Лин Куэй. В последующей битве Сайракс побеждает и покидает Лин Куэй. После турнира Грандмастер развивает Кибер Инициативу. Сектор и Сайракс (который был схвачен в определённый момент) среди первых, превращённых в киборгов. Их первая миссия выследить и схватить двух предателей: младшего Саб-Зиро и Смоука во Внешнем Мире, где Шао Кан устраивает новый турнир. Благодаря вмешательству Рейдена, в этом времени, Саб-Зиро, а не Смоук, оказывается схваченным. Кроме того, Лин Куэй обещает свою верность Шао Кану в обмен на разрешение забрать Саб-Зиро для эксперимента. Младший Саб-Зиро возвращён в храм Лин Куэй и превращён в киборга с серийным номером LK-520. Лишённый человечности Саб-Зиро вынужден подчиняться Лин Куэй— и, следовательно, поручениям Шао Кана. Однако, во время вторжения Шао Кана на Землю, Кабалу удаётся ослабить Кибер Саб-Зиро, и земные воины возвращают ему свободу. Когда Шао Кан вторгается на Землю, воины Лин Куэй открыто помогают ему согласно их сделке, заключённой с Каном во время второго турнира. Отряд киборгов из Лин Куэй во главе с Сектором и Сайраксом нападает на земных воинов. Земным воинам удаётся победить их, а Ночной Волк побеждает обоих Сектора и Сайракса. Через несколько лет Куай Лиэнг убивает Сектора и всех киборгов, и начинает восстанавливать Лин Куэй как клан ниндзя Известные представители * Саб-Зиро I (отец Би-Хана и Куай Лиэнга; упоминается) * Саб-Зиро старший (Би-Хан) — шестой представитель рода Саб-Зиро. * Саб-Зиро младший / Кибер Саб-Зиро (Куай Лиэнг) * Смоук (Томаш Врбада) * Сектор — сын грандмастера клана. * Сайракс * Фрост — ученица Саб-Зиро. * Грандмастер * Модель 5 * Суджинко (какое-то время) * Гидро (неканонический персонаж) * Ониро (неканонический персонаж) * Йон Пак (неканонический персонаж) * Тремор (Сбежавший и ставший членом Чёрного Дракона) Разновидности * Лучники Лин Куэй ( ) * Убийцы Лин Куэй ( ) * Диверсанты Лин Куэй ( ) * Воины Лин Куэй ( ) Война Фракций В мультиплеере MKX клан Лин Куэй является одной из играбельных фракций. Интересные факты * Через свои повторяющиеся возражения Куан Чи, Саб-Зиро старший показывает любопытный факт. Лин Куэй— не являются ниндзя. Он предпочитает термин «воин Лин Куэй».Sub-Zero: «Let’s get something straight… I am not a ninja… I am LIN KUEI! Scorpion was a ninja!» Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Midway Games, 1997. В дополнении к этому, называя себя Лин Куэй, он показывает верность клану, так как он пытается выделить ниндзя Лин Куэй от остальных «обычных» ниндзя. Младший Саб-Зиро делает практически противоположное возражение в Mortal Kombat 4.Sub-Zero: «I serve no one, not the Lin Kuei, and not you. Ahhh!» Mortal Kombat 4, Midway Games, 1997. * Несмотря на противоположные заявления Саб-Зиро, в музыкальном альбоме Mortal Kombat: The Album саундтрек, посвящённый Саб-Зиро, назван «Chinese Ninja Warrior». Стоит заметить, что этот альбом вышел за несколько лет до того, как вышла игра Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. * Рейн, в одном из своих ранних появлений (по крайней мере в Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) описан как бывший член Лин Куэй. Однако, в той же игре в версии на Sega Genesis и обоих версиях Mortal Kombat Trilogy, его сюжет заменён в пользу Эденийского происхождения. * Рассказано, что Суджинко учился у Саб-Зиро и очевидно присоединился к рядам Лин Куэй годами ранее, хотя он истинно предан Старшим богам. Суджинко никогда не был действующим участником группы, на короткое время присоединившись к организации с целью получения боевых знаний Саб-Зиро. ** Согласно Джону Вогелю Саб-Зиро, научивший замораживающим способностям Суджинко в его молодости, был не Би-Хан или Куай Лиэнг, но их предок (это мог быть их отец или дед).Видеокарта Суджинко * Знаки различия Лин Куэй, показанные недавно, — это коготь дракона, изображённый на маске Смоука в Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks и робота Смоука в Mortal Kombat Deception. Однако, эта эмблема также выделена на шлеме Саб-Зиро в его наследственных доспехах, найденных в Deception, которые возможно могли обозначать, что Криоманты приложили руку к основанию Лин Куэй. * Мавадо после убийства Кано, в своей концовке, сконцентрировал свою энергию на клане Лин Куэй. Из-за этого его клан, Красный Дракон, стал новым конкурентом Лин Куэй. Однако, в Mortal Kombat: Deception осталось немного по этому поводу, его место занял Кабал, убивающий Мавадо и реформирующий клан Чёрный Дракон.Концовка Мавадо в MKDA * В Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero показан хронологически первый Грандмастер Лин Куэй. Он носит традиционную маску-ниндзя, но более проработанную форму, если сравнивать с обычными ниндзя, его форма красного цвета и предположительно это тот Грандмастер, которого убил Сектор. * В фильмах по мотивам Mortal Kombat (также как и в мультфильмах Смертельная битва: Путешествие начинается и Смертельная битва: Защитники Земли) говорится, что Лин Куэй из Внешнего Мира, а не из Китая. Однако, в Смертельная битва: Завоевание говорится, что Лин Куэй из Китая, в то же время выполняющие приказы из Внешнего Мира из-за страха. * В мультсериале Смертельная битва: Защитники Земли Грандмастера Лин Куэй зовут Ониро, и он выглядит совершенно по-другому в отличие от Лин Куэй Грандмастера, показанного позже в Mortal Kombat: Mythologies; без маски и одетый в белую/серую форму. Ониро может превращаться в животных и использует коронную фразу Шанг Цунга: «Your soul is mine» ( ), ссылаясь на процесс автоматизации, в соответствии с которым он получит полный контроль над действиями воинов Лин Куэй, так как они станут кибер-ниндзя. * В дополнении, изображение дизайна Лин Куэй имеет различия. В играх особенно в концовке оригинального Саб-Зиро, в первой игре, также как и в Армагеддоне, воины Лин Куэй носят преимущественно синюю форму как и Саб-Зиро. Однако, в Завоевании и Защитниках Земли воины Лин Куэй носят, вместо этого, серую форму. * В MK: DoTR Лин Куэй были союзниками Шао Кана, когда в играх Лин Куэй только заботились об убийстве предателя Саб-Зиро. * Грандмастер Лин Куэй был одет во всё красное, но с тех пор как Саб-Зиро взял власть в свои руки, он не одевал прежде использованную мантию. * У них есть конкуренты— кланы с меньшим количеством убийц в ледяных землях Арктики, называющиеся Тенгу и Снежные ниндзя. * Воины Лин Куэй также были известны как похитители маленьких детей для того, чтобы набрать больше членов для клана, тоже, что случилось с обоими братьями Саб-Зиро в новой хронологии. * Название клана "Лин Куэй" очень схоже с китайским словом "Линхуэн (кит. Línghún), что переводится как "Душа". Галерея Lin kuei HQ.jpg|Оригинальная штаб-квартира Лин Куэй в Китае (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) The Lin Kuei Fortress.jpg|Крепость Лин Куэй днём (MKC) Lin Kuei Fortess.jpg|Крепость Лин Куэй ночью (MKC) Vlcsnap-2010-04-03-12h43m14s122.png|Дружба Саб-Зиро и Смоука (MK: DoTR) Vlcsnap-2010-04-22-12h11m00s245.png|Смоук заставлен пройти процесс автоматизации (MK: DoTR) The Lin Kuei Temple.png|Новая штаб-квартира в Арктике Linkuei06.png|Концепт-арт домашних костюмов Лин Куэй (MKA) Linkuei07.png|Концепт-арт костюмов Лин Куэй для выхода (MKA) Vlcsnap-2011-05-09-01h15m45s102.png|Сайракс, Би-Хан и Сектор на турнире Смертельная битва (MK2011) Lin_Kuei_Masters.jpg|Элитные воины Лин Куэй (MK: DoTR) lin_kuei_warrior_mkx.png|Воин Лин-Куэй в Mortal Kombat X Kuai liang mkx.png|Саб-Зиро - грандмастер Лин Куэй времён Mortal Kombat X Примечания Ссылки * Mortal Kombat, Midway Games, 1992. * Mortal Kombat II, Midway Games, 1993. * Mortal Kombat 3, Midway Games, 1995. * Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Midway Games, 1996. * Mortal Kombat 4, Midway Games, 1997. * Mortal Kombat Gold, Eurocom, 1999. * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Midway Games, 2002. * Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition, Midway Games, 2003. * Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2004. * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Midway Games, 2006. * Mortal Kombat: Unchained, Midway Games, 2006. en:Lin Kuei es:Lin Kuei pt:Lin Kuei Категория:Кланы и организации